heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-17 - First Impressions
Late in the day, and the swiftly approaching evening finds Elizraim in the lounge, lying on eir back on one of the couches in a rather relaxed pose, holding a book (fortunately, a rather light one) up above em to read. The book looks, surprisingly enough, to have nothing to do with either music (the love of Elizraim's life) or technology (the bane of Elizraim's existence). No, this is a rather ordinary work of youth fiction--a kid's mystery series. In rather odd juxtaposition to the relaxed pose and the rather ordinary kid's book, Elizraim is dressed in the rather fancy, royal-looking garb of eir people. To be honest, ey rather has the appearance of a child taking a break after eir parents dressed it up for a (astonishingly well-funded) school play. It all starts with the sensation of curousity. It is annoyingly nagging likely considering how intense Superboy's curousity is. He floats along the floor crazily in an odd pattern, just missing around before popping up on the end of the couch where Elizraim's feet are. "Boo!" He wears a grin and is suddenly amused at himself. Great, the kid has company in the form of The Kid. And Terra comes in right after that, perhaps following the radiating aura of curiosity Superboy gives off. They really need to get him a real name, somehow, but nobody seems to have hit on the right one yet. Perhaps unfortunately, perhaps fortunately, it is actually rather difficult to actually sneak up on Elizraim. Intense curiosity floating around all about the place for a while? Well, that's actually gotten Elizraim's attention, somewhat. Even moreso when the curiosity actually comes toward em. So, when the source of the curiosity finally speaks up, he doesn't get the 'jump' he was probably expecting. Instead, Elizraim just looks over at him, not even moving the book, and hmphs. "Yes, quite amusing. If you are quite done with your infantile games, I have another page or two in this chapter and should like to continue without further interruption." With that, ey returns eir gaze to the book and resumes ignoring all other presences. 13 tilts his head and frowns a bit. "Man, don't you know how to have fun?" He floats up and after sending a wave to the quiet Terra, he moves to...yes...he's doing it...pick up the couch one handed. "Let's go out! Go see a movie, I want to see what a movie theater is like. Or go for ice cream again, that was fun. Or go to the mall. Or what about..." and the list goes on and on and on. How much sugar did Superboy get from the kitchen? Terra Black arches an eyebrow. "We could start by putting the couch down, Thirteen." They so need a better name. "And maybe letting Elizraim finish his book?" She peers at what ey's reading. Which, no doubt, came from her book collection. The couch lifting...that gets Elizraim's attention. Quickly, ey hops off the couch, even as silver-feathered wings grow out from under eir cloak, and wings backwards over towards Terra. For a moment, Elizraim's surprise is rather obvious, as ey stares at the couch, then at the person lifting it, but that moment passes, and ey quickly hides the shock. "Thirteen." Ey looks over at Terra. "What an odd name. One of your parent's students?" Superboy looks displeased in a very teenage manner, but sets the couch down and settles his feet back on the floor. He leans forward, crossing his forearms over the back of the couch. His leather jacket is zipped up right now and his sunglasses resting atop his head. "Reading is boooooring!" He then blinks over at Elizraim, "Huh? Aren't you guys siblings? And I'm not a student, I'm a freeloader now hoping for employment!" Hey, least he is truthful about it. Terra Black shakes her head. "Nah. Elizraim's not one of my brothers." She doesn't explain further. "And nah, he's helping move stuff in the storage spaces. He needed work." Elizraim looks to her, then over at the mirror on the wall, and then back to Superboy. "Siblings?" Ey settles on the ground again, and marches forward, pointing with the book back at Terra, and then indicating in series eir silver hair, silver eyes, odd ears, wings, and the symbol on eir forehead. "What in the name of my throne should ever have guided you to that conclusion?" Ey shakes eir head, and steps back by Terra. "Well. It is for William to decide who he shall employ, but I certainly hold hope that you put considerably more thought into your work." "Oh. Sorry I didn't keep things straight." Superboy should have paid closer attention, but it didn't seem that interesting at first other than the fact Terra had brothers. "Oh! I have a sister I didn't know about now! But I don't want to move in with her," he quickly adds. "She doesn't have any privacy. I like my privacy." Which is strange since he is always running about and searching for company. He finally responds to all the pointing, "Well, you could be an alien, or meta, or half-breed, or genetic altered being, or...something! Who am I to judge?" Considering he has been floating earlier and picked up a couch one-handed and has the name Thirteen, who is he really to judge? "I mean, I guess aliens and humans can be compatible, theoretically...I never thought about it much. It wasn't included in my education." He then gets back on track, "And I'm a hard worker! Fast too." He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at Elizraim. "Depends on the alien," Terra notes. "Reproductive compatibility requires the same DNA basis, close enough parallel evolution to allow the offspring to be fertile and the pheremonic compatibility to make you want to try it." Elizraim sighs, closing the book as it is quite evident ey's not going to get any farther with it, and setting it on the couch. Ey gives Terra a look, and draws itself to eir full height, wings spreading out like when a bird's trying to make itself look bigger and more impressive. "I'' am Kaumrael Elizraim Menai of the Mioemet." Ey looks back at Terra, and sighs slightly, letting the wings shrink back down beneath eir cloak again. "I presently reside with Terra and her family, for which they have my thanks." "Oh, that makes sense!" Superboy understands what Terra's saying quickly. "I mean seriously, who wants to umm...right," he isn't about to go into detail. He looks a little sheepish for almost trying. "Ummm...," Superboy stares at Elizraim, not sure how to respond at first. He soon floats, sitting cross-legged in the air. His right elbow rests on his knee and he cups his chin as he leans his head forward somewhat. "Ummm....," then he gets a lightbulb! He stands up in the air and makes a dramatic bow himself! "Experiment 13, codename Superboy, genetic clone created by Project Cadmus as your service." Wow...all this time, Terra only had to ask! "I am also in Terra and her family's debt. I have a non-leaking roof over my head and food in my stomach. It's nice to have a headquarters to put my feet up at and have television!" Yes, as if television is important. For Elizraim, substitute books. "Oh, so...got it." Terra didn't ask because it was none of her business. Superboy. "We still need to get you a real name. You can't go around calling yourself that or they'll tell you you're too young to be a superhero." She makes a face. Elizraim makes a face at the word 'television.' "You mortals and your technology..." ey says, shaking eir head. "Experiment 13...Superboy." Ey frowns, and looks at Terra, then nods back at Superboy. "Agreed, and for reasons more than that. It is not right that a person should be without a true name. It makes one sound as though just a ''thing..." Ey shakes eir head. "This 'Cadmus' who created you should have had the grace to grant you a proper name as well." (Apparently, ey has no trouble at all with the creation part.) "Oh, well, not that I particularly care about their opinion, I'm Government Issued anyway. I was literally created to do this. Well, more co-ops, but like I care about technicalities like that!" Superboy really doesn't, he is going to do what he wants and what he feels is right. He is certainly free spirited. Anyway, he had to try and make his introduction try and sound as impressive as Elizraim's! He had to try and impress the lady. Not that it seemed to really impress Terra. "You don't get impressed easily, do you Terra?" The Kid sighs dramatically. "I think my ego just broke a little bit," the last bit grumbled. You can sense disappointment off him. He did want to look more impressive in Terra's eyes and not to be shown up by someone he sees as younger than himself. "Oh, well, considering I don't have a legal ID, I doubt they thought it important." Legs are crisscrossed once again, Indian style. Superboy's elbows are on his knees, and his hands are lax above his ankles as he floats there. "Though I would like a name, a good one though." One he likes. "And I'm fine with Superboy. I can't be...umm...well, I can't explain at this time." He won't betray Superman outright, there is nervousness there, mixed feelings, awe...it's jumbled up, whatever he is thinking. "And what do you mean by mortal anyway? Are you like immortal? I'm not sure on my life span," he admits. "Elizraim's not from around here. I think that's just how they talk about outsiders where he comes from," Terra says. Although it's likely ey is functionally immortal...big deal. So is she. Not that she's about to admit to that right now. "And no, I don't impress easily." Terra grins. "Wouldn't you rather have friends, anyway, than people all impressed by you?" "Of course it is important," Elizraim says, shaking eir head. "Even the lowliest in my homeland had a name. To create a being and leave it unnamed...the very idea!" Ey hmphs. "I should like to meet this Cadmus, and teach them a small lesson about proper respect for their children. How barbaric." Ey takes a seat back on the couch, and nods. "It is our word for the people of this land." Ey looks to Terra, and gives a short smile. "I should say it is quite possible to have both, if luck is with you." "Well, can't friends be impressed too?" Superboy tilts his head at that, as if unsure how to think about it. "I don't know the difference," he then honestly explains. A pause then, "You do realize you are a child, least you look like one," the Kid explains to Elizraim. "Anyway, I have a name! Superboy! It just isn't a normal one." It is still one he is proud of. "So I'm not completely nameless, kay?" He then shakes his head, "I still have no clue what you are, but I guess it doesn't matter. Elizraim is Elizraim, such as I am me." Though he does sneak a little X-Ray vision at Elizraim out of curousity. It isn't like he is trying to peer through Terra's clothes! ...Honestly, he just hasn't thought of it yet. Best to keep him away from socializing with bad guys for his own innocent good. X-Ray result: Bones are probably mostly the same, save for the fact that the wings are in fact still there on eir back and still work, just very tiny right now. Organs...there are differences. For one...while ey has something like a stomach, ey doesn't actually need physical food or drink at all, so there are visible differences. For another, ey has no characteristics or parts that would define a gender at all. Eir people don't reproduce by physical means, so they don't have gender. Terra Black considers that. "Yes, but real friends don't care how much you show off." He'd better not peer through Terra's clothes..actually, it would surely bother him more than her. "I am quite aware of what I am," Elizraim says, nodding. "But my youth should not prevent my correcting such an injustice." Ey frowns up at Superboy, and shakes eir head. "And that...that is no true name. It is a...a..." Ey looks to Terra. "What was that word...codename?" Ey looks back to Superboy. "It is not your true self. That you should be permitted to find. Though I should prefer that you do so without lifting couches." Superboy sighs, "I think Elizraim needs to be taught how to have fun. And I can lift waaaay more than couches." He doesn't say what he can lift however. He hrms, "Don't care how much I show off huh?" As if trying to grasp the meaning behind those words. "Care about you. Not...your powers or what you can do, but who you really are." In a way, Terra and Elizraim are saying the same thing. Elizraim is just saying it snootily! Ey's good at that. Ey sighs, and shakes eir head. "I think that you must be taught that others may entertain themselves in ways different from your own." Ey picks up eir book again. "Though, in truth, I read at the moment to educate myself, not to entertain." "Oh! Umm...alright." Superboy is confused, because he honestly has no idea what he is or who he is without his powers. He just is. But he doesn't weigh Terra and Elizraim down with those thoughts. "Anyway, let's go have fun." Superboy looks at Elizraim funny. "You are strange." Coming from the strange Kid without a name. "Are you sure you aren't an adult trapped in a kid's body?" Terra Black hrms. "We could do something. You want to come, Elizraim, or are you too focused on that book?" Elizraim hmphs. "Are you quite certain you are not an..." ey starts, and then stops, shaking eir head. "No matter. Yes. I am certain. I was simply brought up differently than you. And from most others in this land." Ey looks to Terra, and shakes eir head. "Perhaps another time. Today, I rather wish to finish reading. So, while I appreciate the offer, I shall have to refuse this day." Ey gives Superboy a look, then, the kind of look that reads, "See, if you ask politely, you don't get yelled at." Ey does not, of course, read, "See, if you ask politely, you get what you want," because Elizraim frankly does what ey wishes regardless of whether a person asks politely or not, but ey does at least refuse politely what has been asked politely. "Fine, fine. Ah well. Let's go ride the roller coast Terra! The one at the mall." Superboy floats over the couch and soon sets his feet down on the floor before it before walking toward Terra's side. "That sounds like fun, I've never ridden one before." He is all ready to go, ready to move on and have a good time. Elizraim likely appreciates that. Category:Logs